OPERACIÓN MRK02
by Kaiba Shirou
Summary: Marik x Malik-Bakura tiene una cámara nueva y piensa usarla para grabar un lindo documental sobre lo raro que se portan Yuugi y sus amigos en navidad. Descubre que Joey se vuela algunas clases y que Malik ha estado faltando ¿Cual será el misterio de todo


OPERACIÓN MRK-02

**By: Kaiba Shirou**

**CAPITULO 1: **

**Cuando No Tienes Algo Mejor Que Hacer (o casi... )**

Prendió la cámara. Ya todo estaba listo. Pronto comenzaría a grabar su documental sobre una navidad normal, en la vida de una ciudad no tan normal, rodeada de chicos no tan normales (quienes eran sus amigos) y donde, si eras parte del grupo, sabías que una momia...

ejem quise decir: _ex-espíritu de un faraón_, andaba rondando por donde quiera que el conocido campeón de duelo de monstruos se dirigiera, a la vez que un **lindo y albino**, también ex-espíritu, seguía al primero para darle toda su 'AMISTAD' y 'CARIÑO' incondicional.

Bakura ajustó el lente de la cámara y comenzó a hablar.

"Miércoles 15 de Diciembre. Ubicación: Preparatoria Domino. Hora: 11:30 A. M.

Lugar y tiempo _DEBIDO_ para que los niños y adolescentes se encuentren en sus escuelas poniendo 'atención' en clases y tal vez solo quejándose del mugroso frío por el clima navideño. Claro, excepto mi superior e inmortal persona." Relataba mientras hacía una toma hacia la entrada de SU preparatoria.

La movió y enfocó la barda alta y deteriorada de concreto por donde pensaba subirse. Empezó a 'escalar´ sin dejar de filmar la barda y acto seguido continuó hablando.

"Sé que mis nuevos _amiguitos..._" comentó con tono gracioso y sarcástico "se comportan mas raro de lo normal en esta época del año y supongo que si me quedo solamente espiándolos por...

¡Mierda! ¡Me estoy resbalando! ¡Estúpida barda!

Ahem, como iba diciendo, solamente espiándolos desde el árbol que queda exactamente en la ventana del salón de clases... tal vez consiga algo bueno. Tan bueno como yo, jeje..."

De un salto ya se encontraba adentro del patio de la escuela. Detuvo la grabación y se dirigió corriendo silenciosamente hacia el árbol que antes había mencionado. También lo escaló y se sentó en una perfecta rama que le daba el panorama de todos sus amigos leyendo tranquilamente alguna de las páginas del libro de historia.

Prendió de nuevo la cámara. Comenzó a filmar desde los asientos traseros. El primero que se atravesó en su documental fue por supuesto Seto Kaiba.

"Como pueden observar aquí se encuentra un raro espécimen" Habló como en los documentales de animales salvajes. "denominado científicamente: _Cerebrus amargadus. _O mejor conocido por todo el mundo como... Cerebro amargado

Se puede apreciar, que como siempre, es el único que está tecleando en una jodida laptop valiéndole nabo lo que _El Profesor_ le pueda decir. Aunque éste último se encuentra dentro de un eslabón alto en la cadena social-alimenticia, no es más poderoso que el cerebro amargado, por lo que teme que su patética existencia quede en la ruina.

Con respecto a estas fechas, si no fuera por que las ventas de su compañía se elevan exageradamente en estos días, no recordaría siquiera que es época de navidad. Que corazón tan frío. Que majestuosa criatura. Nunca será mejor que yo." Concluyó.

Ahora pasó su vista hacia Marik. _Su queridísimo amigo Marik_. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro al tiempo que se desliza sobre la rama un poco mas al frente para una mejor toma.

"Y aquí tenemos a mi espécimen favorito!... _yami lokus psicopatus _mejor conocido como:... ¿El loco de Marik? bah... como sea.Es una criatura normalmente rebelde y que gusta de ver sangre y destazados por doquier. Su hábitat natural es:.... donde quiera que pueda fregarle la existencia a un ingenuo mortal con sus pesadas bromas ayudado por el hermoso poder del reino de las sombras. Siempre está junto a un espécimen bastante parecido a él, denominado... _hikari lokus psicopatus _que se puede observar en... ¡Un momento! ¿Y Malik?."

Apagó la cámara. Era raro que su otro mejor amigo no hubiera asistido a clases. Lo más seguro era que no se tratara de algo grave, ya que Marik, su contra parte, estaba tranquilamente lanzándole bolas de papel al faraón en la cabeza. Si Malik estuviera enfermo, Marik se hubiera quedado con él a hacerle uno y mil mimos, así que esa posibilidad quedaba descartada.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG 

-"¡AAAH!...Grr...¡ESTÚPIDO TIMBRE...!"- Casi pierde el balance al escuchar repentinamente el sonido que indicaba la hora del descanso. Recobró la compostura y bajó de un salto del árbol. Pensaba ir a visitar a Malik para saber que pasaba con él.

Su vista curiosa se posó sobre un arbusto al lado de él, el cual sus ramas se agitaban como si alguien las estuviera moviendo. Se escondió detrás del árbol y prendió la cámara. Había la posibilidad de que se tratara de algún alumno escapándose de clases.

Por fin el supuesto alumno asomó la cabeza y observó a ambos lados. Como si se tratase de una película de espías, caminaba tratando de no ser visto hacía la misma barda con la cual momentos antes el albino había logrado entrar.

Bakura seguía grabando.

-"Esto se esta poniendo interesante... Es nada menos y nada más que Joey Wheeler. Es precisamente el que más extraño se pone en estas fechas. Presiento que habrá posibilidades de chantaje."- Se rió un poco y lo siguió de lejos.

OOOoooooooooOOO

"Bien, mi travesía me ha hecho llegar a este... restaurante dentro del centro comercial, donde he visto a Wheeler entrar hace un minuto. Por fortuna no me ha descubierto y todo se debe, claro está, a mis grandes dotes de espía no desarrollados." Grababa escondido detrás de una enorme maceta.

Hacía una toma de la entrada del pequeño restaurante situado al lado de una tienda de mascotas. Por el letrero que decía 'María's restaurant' dedujo que vendían comida mexicana.

"El problema es... como hacer para que no me descubra grabándolo?..." Cortó la grabación.

-------5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS.------

-"Oye! Devuélveme mi..."- El tipo no terminó la frase por que se desmayó.

Bakura había visto a un pobre incauto pasar por enfrente de él, y al ver la boina y los lentes oscuros que cargaba el sujeto... pues se le ocurrió una magnífica idea. Claro está que todo terminó con el pobre hombre en el reino de las sombras y el con su largo cabello recogido dentro de la boina y las gafas cubriéndole completamente los ojos....

Conociendo lo despistado que era el rubio con eso bastaba para que no lo identificara.

-"También necesitaré esto."- Dijo tomando una pequeña mochila que el tipo también traía.

Entró silenciosamente buscando con la mirada a Joey y cuando por fin lo ubicó se quedó algo sorprendido de ver quien lo estaba acompañando en la mesa.

-"Malik..."- susurró y sin perder tiempo prendió la cámara de nuevo, la cual había metido en la mochila que momentos antes le había robado al sujeto. Se sentó dándoles la espalda, en una mesa bastante cerca de donde Joey se encontraba y colocó la cámara prudentemente aun metida en la pequeña mochila.

Volteó discretamente hacia atrás y se fijó mejor en el curioso aspecto que le había detectado a Malik desde que había entrado al restaurante. Notó que cargaba el uniforme que los meseros llevaban en ese lugar. ¿El GRAN Malik Ishtar estaba trabajando de mesero?... Pero, ¿Para que? Dejó sus pensamientos para después, al escuchar que el moreno comenzaba a hablar.

-"Perdón por sacarte de clases, Jou."- Si, aunque no pareciera, Malik podía comportarse lindo y agradable con las personas que consideraba casi como sus hermanos, y Joey era una de ellas. –"Esta hora es la única que tengo libre y también trabajo en las tardes..."-

-"No hay problema viejo."- le regaló una sonrisa al moreno y continuó. –"Para eso estamos los amigos. Ahora, ¿que favor era ese tan urgente?"- Preguntó con tanta curiosidad como un niño de 3 años.

Bakura estrechó los ojos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?...

-"Quiero que te vistas de mujer."- ¿Huh?... eso si había sido DIRECTO.

-"¿¿PERDON?? oO"- La expresión de Joey fue histórica, como para grabarla en piedra y guardarla en una de esas cápsulas del tiempo.

Una gota resbaló por la nuca de Bakura. Se contuvo de gritar la misma pregunta que el rubio y trato de agudizar mas sus sentidos para escuchar mejor.

-"Si no quieres, no."- Dijo nervioso el moreno.

-"¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! ¿Es una broma verdad? O estoy uno de esos programas con cámara escondida"-

A Bakura le resbaló otra gran gota por la nuca... si el rubio supiera...

-"No Jou, no es una broma."-

-"¿Ah no? ajaja Tal vez te lo haría si me explicarás por que retorcida razón quieres que cumpla semejante favor."-Dijo en tono juguetón. Malik le sonrió y comenzó a explicarle.

-"¿No te expliqué por que decidí faltar esta última semana de clases verdad? En resumen, ando corto de presupuesto y por eso estoy trabajando. Necesito el dinero para comprarle algo a... él."-

-"¿Él? AAAAAH... A tu lindo y precioso amorcito, ¿Verdad? ajaja. Pero eso que tiene que ver con que yo me vista de mujer? ¿Quieres que trabaje junto contigo vestido así por que a las meseras les pagan mejor?"- aun conservaba el tono juguetón con el que decía las cosas.

El albino arqueó una ceja. ¿Él? Quien rayos era 'él'?

-"jajaja yo lo describiría mas bien como mi hermoso y PSICOPATA amorcito. Y no. No quiero que trabajes de _mesera_ , aun no termino de contarte todo..."-

Oooh... ¿Entonces el mentado 'él' era nada mas y nada menos que Marik? En ese momento era lo mas probable.

Malik tomó aire y continuó–" Mi problema es que quiero que el regalo sea sorpresa, así que para estar aquí trabajando le tuve que poner una excusa a Marik. Como sabes, soy tan idiota que se me ocurrió decirle la verdad a medias. Le dije que estaba juntando dinero para un regalo... pero inventé que pensaba dárselo a una chica.... de la cual supuestamente estoy perdidamente enamorado...Se interesó tanto que me pidió que se la presentara mañana."-

Si que se metían en extraños líos esos dos... pensaba Bakura mientras le pedía una limonada a un mesero para despistar de mejor manera.

-"JAJAJAJA que BUENO para inventar excusas!... eeer... un momento. Entonces eso quiere decir que aun no le has dicho a Marik que te gusta y que todas las noches tienes sueños húmedos con él y que..."- El moreno se alteró y rápidamente se había parado de un salto y movido hasta el lugar del rubio con el propósito de taparle la boca con una mano y que así dejara de decir aquellas cosas que resultaban tan vergonzosas.

¿¿Sueños húmedos?? ¿¿Con Marik?? De acuerdo... eso era mas de lo que quería saber... eso se ganaba por jugar al espía.

-"Silencio..."-susurró mientras lo soltaba. –"¿Ahora entiendes por que te pedí ese extraño favor? Tus facciones son tan finas que fácilmente se podrían hacer pasar por las de una mujer. Además eres bastante delgado..."-

-"Esta bien que sea bisexual pero no es para tanto..."-

¿Joey bisexual? Se preguntaba mentalmente Bakura mientras aspiraba por el popote la bebida que le acababan de dejar. Bueno... ya decía que se llevaba de una forma muy **_extraña_** con _Yuugi..._

-"AJAJAJAJA!"-

-"¡Lo digo en serio!"-

-"Claro, claro Joey... Entiendo. ¿Donde quedaría tu orgullo de macho? Aunque... ¿Sabes? Tal vez si te vistes de mujer le gustes más a Kaiba...."- Dijo el moreno en tono travieso haciendo que un ligero rubor cubriera las mejillas del perro.

-"Err... Claro que te ayudaré!"- Aceptó solamente para desviar el tema de conversación. Prefería estar entretenido con Malik vistiéndolo de mujer que tener que hablar de sus recientes sentimientos hacía el amargado multimillonario...

-"¡Entonces mañana nos vemos a la misma hora! Ya tengo que volver a trabajar."-

Con ese ultimo comentario, el albino hizo nota mental de cargar muy bien la cámara. La necesitaría bastante.

-"Ok..."- Afirmó todavía no convencido del todo mientras se paraba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la salida...

2 minutos después el albino hizo lo mismo.

Mañana tampoco asistiría a clases.

CONTINUARA

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! YA SE, YA SE XD Tengo muchos fics sin terminar y subo uno nuevo... si, si, merezco la muerte MATENME (en especial sé que tu querrás hacerlo BDM -.-U) Pero es que este es mi regalo para todos ustedes gente bonita y preciosa (y que sé que algunos me aman xD) por la jodida navidad...

Aunque me contradigo un poco al decir en mi blog que quería que la navidad se pudriera, pero con respecto a fics yaoi navideños, todo cambia. Son lo mejor XDDD

Esta cosa consta de tres capítulos cortos pero lindos que espero disfruten.... y dejen review XD

Kaiba Shirou


End file.
